Under the stars
by StargateSg1Fan15
Summary: On a night neither of them can sleep, John and Jennifer meet under the stars. Will they finally be able to admit to each other the feelings they hold of the other


Under the Stars

John leant against the balcony and looked out across the ocean and the stars reflected in it, only one half-moon hung in the sky. The twin moons of the planet have slightly different orbits and only twice in a year did they fill the sky together.

The wind rustled against his face and waves lapped at the piers of the city but apart from that all was silent. John loved coming out here, he didn't have to think he could just stand and take in the peacefulness of the planet.

John wasn't sure how long he stood there looking out across the water but he heard footsteps behind him and without turning he knew who it was.

"Hey Jen" he said with a smile as she leant against the railing next to him.  
"Hey John" she replied softly.

"It's beautiful isn't it"  
John glanced at her before replying "it really is"  
Jennifer blushed slightly as she realised John was looking at her when he said that.

John looked out across the water, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't meant to say that while he was looking at her.  
It didn't make it untrue but he had felt the blow of unrequited love before and didn't ever want to feel that again.

Jennifer bit her lip wondering how to break the silence with the man she was secretly crushing on standing next to her.  
She had told Ronan several days before that she liked someone else, and knew from his look that he thought she meant it was Rodney and she hadn't bothered to correct him not wanting her true feelings to be known.

"What are you doing out here?" Jennifer asked finally.  
John shrugged "Couldn't sleep, I never can when I know a fight is coming" he said.

Jennifer nodded in understanding  
"What about you, what brings you out here on this night?" John asked  
Jennifer looked out across the water "Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and saw you standing here, thought you might like some company" she replied, a soft smile on her face.

John smiled "Well if it was Rodney's company I might say no, but I don't think I can say no to you" he froze ears turning red as he realised what he just said.  
"Your company I mean" he quickly clarified. Jennifer just chuckled, hope springing in her chest that he might just feel the same was she did.

"So I noticed Ronan's not following you around anymore" John said with a smirk, he had noticed both Rodney and Ronan sticking closer to Jennifer.  
Jennifer shook her head and blushed slightly  
"Yeah, I didn't really notice that until recently but I told him I was interested in someone else" she said, forcing her voice to remain calm not wanting to give away what she felt.

John chuckled slight "Well that'll make McKay happy" he said.  
Jennifer blinked in surprise before groaning and laying her head on her forearms "you're joking right, him too" John smiled slightly if that meant Jennifer didn't like either of them, it was just possible he stood a chance with the beautiful woman.

"Well if his glares to Ronan were anything to go by, he defiantly has feelings for you" he said.  
Jennifer sighed "great now I've got to talk to him as well" she looked at John hopefully "I'm guessing I can't talk you into it?"

John just shook his head "not a chance" he said not wanted to get involved when it could end up with Rodney becoming upset.

Jennifer sighed before smirked and running her hand up his arm slowly "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you" she froze as she realised what she had done and snatched her arm away. "

I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" she peaked a glance at John's face which was just returning to normal after turning red and her actions. Then both looked at each other before laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"What about you?" Jennifer asked, hopefully.  
John snorted "Well that's those two new botanists who insist on watching me every time I eat" he shuddered slightly "it's just creepy"

Jennifer smirked "Aww is the big bad military commander scared of two little scientists" he teased.  
John scowled and playfully pushed her.

Jennifer smirked "You wouldn't be looking to hurt the person who has to make you better now would you"  
John grinned "Depends, what's in it for me?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Jennifer though for a moment "Well it can't be anything to do with medical care that would be unethical not to mention bad for your health."  
She said slowly not disappointed when John pouted and said "You mean I can't get out early"

Jennifer shook her head a smile on her face "Nope" J  
ohn sighed and nodded "guess I just need an incentive to stay in there then" he said waggling his eyebrows.  
Jennifer blushed slightly and punched John lightly on the shoulder.  
"Idiot" she muttered turning back to lean against the railing. John grinned and moved to lean next to her.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they both were caught up in their thoughts about the person stood next to them, both wondering the same thing if the other was having the same thoughts.

"How's Teyla and Torren?" Jennifer asked, she hadn't seen them in a few days they were both visiting her people on the mainland.  
John nodded "They're fine, unless something happens they'll both be staying there for the rest of the week" he said with a soft smile.

Jennifer nodded and placed a hand on his "I'm sorry" she said softly.  
John looked at her with confusion "Why?" he asked.

Jennifer felt her heart fall as she said "Because you're in love with her" she had always been able to pretend that if she didn't think about it, it wouldn't be true.

John just frowned "Why does everyone think that?" he said, his voice sounded annoyed. Jennifer from her low, was now flying high she might still have a chance.  
"You don't?" she asked hopefully.

John shook his head "She's beautiful, but I guess I'm just kind of old fashioned and I can't imagine Teyla ever let anyone take care of her" he said.

Jennifer frowned "So you couldn't fall in love with a woman who can take care of herself" she asked, slightly annoyed.

John shook his head "That's not what I meant" he said quickly before pausing waiting to work out how to say what he wanted to say.

"If I was in a relationship, I'd like the idea that the woman I'm with would allow me to look after her if she needed it, but with Teyla I don't think she'd allow that" he said slowly.

Jennifer nodded as she understood what he meant, and couldn't help but agree with him on his thoughts about Teyla

"Ok, well if not Teyla then who?"  
John looked at her "What do you mean?" he asked.  
Jennifer turned to look at him "Well Lorne says you're in love with someone, so if it's not Teyla then who, who else do you spend time with"

John froze hoping she wouldn't work it out, not that he didn't want her to know he just wanted the feelings to be returned.  
"No-one" he said quickly.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes slightly "I know when you're lying John, you do it too much to try and mask pain" she said in a voice that told John she would find out.

John winced internally at the thought of her finding out his secret attraction to her, ok he could admit to himself that it was probably more than just an attraction.

Instead of admitting to anything he decided the best form of defence was attack and so with an interested smirk asked  
"What about you, if not Ronan or Rodney who is it you have taken a fancy too?"

Jennifer scowled at him "I asked you first" she pouted. John groaned and glanced away he knew that if she kept that pout up he wouldn't be able to say no to her questions.

They both looked at each other, challenging the other to back down first unfortunately they both had lots of practice at being stubborn.  
"At the same time?" Jennifer said.  
John nodded "On three"

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three" there was a moment's pause before  
"You"  
"You" they said their voices overlapping, neither sure if they had heard the other correctly.

"Me" Jennifer said softly, her heart beating in her chest all the feelings she had buried now rushing to the surface.

John nodded warily, here he was putting his heart on the line after he promised himself he wouldn't, but love had a way of making him hopeful and forgetting those promises.

Jennifer couldn't help but let a smile split across her face, her eyes sparkling with happiness, with swift steps she closed the gap between them and placing her hand on the back of John's neck pulled him down for a kiss.

Jennifer pulled back slightly when John didn't respond and she was about to turn and run when his arms tightened around her he pulled her flushed against his body, this time his lips finding hers.

Jennifer bit back a moan at the rush of feelings that ran through her body as Johns lips moved against hers, as he pulled back she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged slightly making his gasp in surprise.

They stood there, foreheads touching neither of them feeling the need to speak both content with what had just happened.

Jennifer twisted out of Johns arms and looked at him, her brown eyes playful a smirk on her lips "Shall we" she asked her voice low and husky.  
John looked at her and knew instantly what she wanted and he knew then whenever she got that look he would be unable to say no to her.

He took a step forward and ran a hand down the side of her face, gazing directly into her eyes "your place or mine?" he asked.

Jennifer looked at him for a moment before "mine" she replied, grabbing his hand and pretending to pull him through the corridors.

John woke the next morning, a warm and comfortable weight on his left side, he looked down and found himself looking into the smiling face of Jennifer.

"Hey" he said leaning down and kissing her gently "How long have you been awake?"

Jennifer shrugged "Not long, you looked too peaceful to wake" John smiled and pulled Jennifer tighter into his side, he was comfortable and felt for the first time in a long while at peace.

Jennifer couldn't help but let a peaceful smile drift of her features as she allowed John to pull her into his side.  
She leant up to kiss him but as their lips touch both of their stomachs made themselves know.

John stared at Jennifer for a moment before they both burst out laughing at the absurdness of it.  
Jennifer sat up and John found his eyes travelling hungrily down her body, Jennifer shook her head and pushed him back.

"You're insatiable, but right now I'm hungry you can play again later" she said as she slid out of bed and with a wink over her shoulder sauntered into the bathroom.

John fell back with a groan before he rolled off the bed, and padded around the room finding his clothes to wear for the day.

When Jennifer came out of the bathroom he was sitting at the desk reading a report on a lab McKay had found several days earlier.

John looked up as Jennifer wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Come on I'm hungry" she said. John grinned and rose to his feet easily before leading her out of the door.

They walked hand in hand down the corridor not caring if anyone noticed or what they thought. They were happy and to them that was all that mattered.


End file.
